Reflection
Reflection, previously SF A2 Miki, is the username of Rachael's Player Killing account. It is regularly seen at PvP masters. She is of the Donor rank, rather than a staff member as some might think initially. Overview Reflection is level 112, and primarily uses ranged attack styles. In addition, she uses an array of powerful side-arms to use special attacks with. Her favorite weapons include Rho Aias, Zamorak godbow, Photon dagger, Morrigan's javelins and the Katana. It is widely known that Reflection benefits from a number of unfair combat advantages, and despite this, Rachael justifies that she is rarely - almost never aggressive to players, only attacking those who acknowledge what they're getting into in attacking her themselves. For some reason, Reflection's combat level does not seem to be representative of her actual combat skills - as upon being stat spied, every primary combat skill of her's is 99 (with the exception of Summoning). Reception Avid Player Killers and regular players are well aware of who and what Reflection is, and generally accept it - even that she clearly cheats. Instead of ridiculing, many choose to take her on as a kind of challenge - and fight her openly. In addition, many are after the rare items she carries in abundance (those who were successful have been known to obtain over a thousand javelins and/or cannon shots. And, because of her nonaggression nature, players are usually not put off or threatened by her presence when attempting to finish slayer tasks. Known abilities As before stated, Reflection is in possession of a number of advantages and abilities not available to normal players, and some not even available to staff members. Accuracy and Defence: Reflection appears to have an unusually high accuracy, despite her weapon used at any point. This has been proven for example, when she uses a Flight cutter in inappropriate gear - normally her typical ranging outfit. She also often resists damage from most attacks, despite her weak resistance to most attack styles (assuming from her usual outfit). High success rate with special attacks: Reflection uses a range of sidearms for their special attacks that inflict high amounts of damage. This is typical of any PKer, however Reflection stands out in that she almost always seems to achieve the higher end of the attack's potential. She has been known to hit damage in the 90's with a Katana. Resistance to some special attack damage: Reflection has a clear, and admitted resistance against the damage of certain special attacks. Known examples include Dragon claws and Vesta's longsword. Access to more commands: She has been known to use commands that normal players cannot. It is confirmed that she can spawn items - though it is not certain if this is the typical pickup command, as she has been seen with items that Administrators are unable to spawn. She has also been known to be able to instantly kill named players through commands, though this is typically only used for fun against those who have nothing to lose. Vengeance: Reflection has been confirmed to be able to use the spell Vengeance in rapid succession, ignoring the usual 30 second delay. Typical equipment Reflection's usual attire is composed of: *Morrigan's javelins/Rho Aias *Elysian/Divine spirit shield *Robin hood hat *Amulet of ranging *(Cape widely varies) *Light arrows/Cannon shot *Saradomin d'hide body *Armadyl chainskirt *Ranger boots *Barrows gloves *Onyx ring Trivia *Reflection's original name, SF A2 Miki, is derived from the Vocaloid character. *Before her identity was revealed to be Rachael, she was widely regarded as an irremovable hacker. *Oddly enough, she was also generally accepted as a hacker at the time.